geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jak Rabbit Air
Overview Jak Rabbit Air is a British-American airline based in Heathrow that flies from and to many major cities. It currently has 25 members but only 1-4 are ever online (not including bots). The Airline is known for its low prices (JFK-LHR starting at $120) and the comfortable seats. The first class bathrooms includes a shower and padded seats. The airline also has suites as well as the best virtual premium economy. The slogan "Europe in the SKY" represents the European style meals passengers receive on their flight. Join the server at: https://discord.gg/X8zfNYS Subsidaries Bonnie Jellie Shuttle Bonnie Jellie Shuttle is the regional airline operated by Jak Rabbit. The airline has flights in nearly every continent and has a variety of aircraft owned by the company and other airlines (Delta, United, etc.). The ICAO sign is BJS. Jak 2 Masters Bonnie Jak 2 Masters Bonnie, or Jak2MB, is a charter airline owned by Jak Rabbit. Anyone can rent an aircraft from the Phenom 100 to the A380plus. Like Bonnie Jellie, the airline also borrows aircraft from other airlines. The ICAO sign is JRA and the flight number depends on the order the plane is flying for the day. Jak Rabbit Arctic Jak Rabbit Arctic is a small airline that flies heavy duty aircraft like the DC-3 and IL-76 to remote areas in both ice caps. It also flies to major cities like Reykjavik and Nuuk. The ICAO sign is JAR. JJRC Aviation JJRC aviation is a design company founded by Joshplayzyt, but is still under Jak Rabbit. The company tests out many small aircraft and is currently working on Project 150 which features an ultralight. The ICAO sign is JJR. Fleet Current Fleet Jak Rabbit Air Fleet * Airbus A320-200 (10) * Airbus A320neo (5) * Airbus A330-200 (5) * Airbus A330-300 (15) * Airbus A330-900neo (3) * Airbus A340-600 (7) * Airbus A350-900XWB (5) * Airbus A380-800 (20) * Boeing 717-200 (5) * Boeing 737-700 (20) * Boeing 737-800 (35) * Boeing 737-900ER (5) * Boeing 737 MAX 8 (10) * Boeing 747SP (1) * Boeing 747-400 (5) * Boeing 747-8i (10) * Boeing 777-200LR (20) * Boeing 777-300ER (25) * Boeing 787-9 (10) * Airbus/BAe Concorde (14) Bonnie Jellie Shuttle Fleet * ATR-72-500 (use AN-140) (5) * Bombardier CRJ-900 (20) * DHC-6 Twin Otter (3) * Bombardier Dash 8 Q400 (12) * Embraer E175 (use E190) (10) * Embraer E190 (25) * CS100 (A220-100) (5) Jak Rabbit Cargo Fleet * Boeing 747-400BCF (1) * Boeing 747-8F (4) * McDonnell Douglas MD-11 (5) * BC-17X (2) Jak2MB Fleet * Airbus A321neo/sharklets (2) (6) * Airbus A350-1000XWB (5) * Airbus A380plus (1) * Boeing 737 MAX 9 (8) * Boeing 787-10 (5) * Embraer Legacy 600 (3) * Embraer Phenom 100 (5) * Learjet 35 (5) JJRC Aviation Fleet * Cessna 172 (test) * Piper Cub (test) * Pitts Special S1 (test) * Project 150 (product) Orders * Boeing 777-9X (3) Ground Crew * Cobus 3000 (30) * ETT-16 (27) * M1A (30) * baggage car (155) * SPS-3518 (25) Airport Transportation * Van Hool TD-925 (30) * MCI J4500 (25) * Collins Commercial Bus (40) Partners Jak Rabbit Air is a member of SkyTeam Alliance. It is mainly parters with Tennis Airways as well as Jetstream Airways. Recently, LAC opened some codeshare routes with Jak Rabbit. Accidents and Incidents On August 4, 2019, a Jak2MB A321, nicknamed the "Crystal", suffered an aerlion failure shortly taking off from KJFK. The plane flew inverted two times and was about to approach its destination, KHPN, when suddenly the plane banked to the left, causing the left engine to fail. The final decision was to ditch the plane in the Hudson that was right in front of them. Everyone survived. Category:Civilian Group Category:GeoFS Category:Stubs